Cause All Of Me Loves All Of You
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Quelques heures après le décès de Minato et Kushina, Shikaku prend la décision de faire de Naruto un membre de son clan, d'en faire son fils. Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que l'existence tranquille dont il rêvait constamment prenait fin à cet instant ; être le père de deux petits garçons n'allait pas être de tout repos. DRABBLES LÉGERS.
1. sommaire infos

sommaire ['cause all of me loves all of you].

00_ prologue  
01_ you are the apple of my eye.  
02_ beautiful liar.  
03_ a million reasons to fall in love with you.  
04_ like father, like son.  
05_ inside me.  
06_ a brave knight.  
07_ [prochainement].  
08_ [prochainement].  
09_ [prochainement].  
10_ [prochainement].  
11_ [prochainement].  
12_ [prochainement].  
13_ [prochainement].  
14_ [prochainement].  
15_ [prochainement].

nda:  
Eh non, cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une histoire dramatique, où les personnages sont brisés. Le premier chapitre met le contexte en place et c'est le seul qui aura un petit arrière-goût dramatique, parce que l'histoire est vraiment centré sur l'aspect familiale et les situations drôles que les enfants peuvent mettre en place. Des instants joyeux, familiales et légers. La majorité des chapitres seront inspirés d'histoires que j'ai pu lire sur le site VDM ou sur les réseaux sociaux.  
Les personnages seront sûrement légèrement différents du manga original, parce que leurs enfances changent ; Naruto n'est plus, dans ce cas -là, l'orphelin seul et Shikamaru n'est plus, le fils unique.  
C'est une première fois pour moi, une histoire sans une once de drame, de mort ou de haine. J'espère que ça vous plaira, que ça vous fera sourire et bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire ou à me donner des anecdotes qui pourraient entrer dans l'histoire et se mêler aux personnages, ou à me dire si vous voulez voir d'autres personnages que ceux que je présente.

Un grand merci à ceux qui liront cette histoire, vraiment un très très grand merci. Bonne journée à tous!


	2. prologue

00_ prologue

Un amer parfum traînait dans les décombres du village caché de la feuille ; un mélangé de brûlé, de sang et de mort. Le démon renard à neuf queues avait décimé une bonne partie des shinobis et l'image de tous ces corps, couverts de sang, lui arracha un haut de cœur. Il était blessé, épuisé et terriblement en colère ; l'attaque avait eu lieu si soudainement que les civils n'avaient pas eu le temps de prendre la fuite et tant de personnes manquaient à l'appel. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et d'un geste tremblant, il passa une main sur son visage sale.

\- « dure nuit, hein. » souffla un blond, sur sa droite.

Inoichi Yamanaka comprenait sûrement mieux que personne ce qu'il ressentait ; le blond était si pur, si doux, qu'il détestait l'idée qu'il prenne part aux combats. Bien sûr, son meilleur ami avait choisi cette voie, de son plein gré et ils s'étaient engagés tous les deux dans les rangs, mais il avait toujours cette saleté d'angoisse dans les tripes, chaque fois que le blond lui tournait le dos.

\- « tu es blessé ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix grave.  
\- « quelques égratignures. » répondit le blond, un petit sourire gêné au coin des lèvres. « et toi ? »  
\- « je me suis cogné la tête, assez fort, mais ça va. » expliqua-t-il.

Il effleura du bout des doigts la légère plaie sur son front et grimaça en remarquant le sang ; il s'était peut-être cogné un peu fort, sûrement qu'il lui faudrait quelques points de suture. La nuit avait été horrible, sanglante et terrifiante. Dans un bruit étouffé, Inoichi se laissa tomber sur le sol, les jambes tremblantes.

\- « je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. » avoua-t-il. « le démon n'était-il pas censé être scellé en quelqu'un ? quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour maîtriser ce monstre ? »  
\- « il l'était ; le troisième hokage l'a certifié, plus d'une fois. » grogna le brun.

Hiruzen Sarutobi avait fait taire l'identité de celui ou celle qui possédait ce démon, par mesure de sécurité ; comment aurait-il protégé ce démon, cette arme de guerre, des autres pays, si tout le village connaissait cette personne ? Shikaku respectait cette décision, mais cette nuit, le démon renard avait pris bien trop de vies innocentes. Des shinobis qui s'étaient battus férocement. Des civils qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de prendre la fuite. Des enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé. Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il regretta l'absence de saké dans une telle situation.

\- « je n'ai pas vu Minato durant la bataille. » lâcha le blond, au bout de quelques secondes. « c'est étrange, non ? »  
\- « tu étais peut-être trop concentré sur les coups de griffes de ce monstre, non ? » répliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « oui, sûrement. » avoua-t-il, dans un souffle maladroit.

Pendant une demi-seconde, le regard d'un bel ébène du brun détailla le jeune homme, installé sur le sol ; il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cette fichue fêlure au fond de ses prunelles bleutées, cette fêlure qui traînait au fond des iris de tous les survivants de cette nuit. Dans un geste doux, il se rapprocha du garçon et ébouriffa ses mèches blondes, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « retourne auprès de Minae. » souffla-t-il, doucement.  
\- « toi aussi, tu devrais retourner auprès de Yoshino. » lâcha le blond. « elle est sûrement très inquiète. »  
\- « promis, je le ferai. » dit-il, en aidant son meilleur ami à se remettre sur ses deux pieds. « je vais d'abord faire recoudre cette vilaine plaie au front, si Yoshino me voit comme ça, elle risque de me faire pire que ce fichu renard. »

Un doux rire s'extirpa des lèvres du blond, un son qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement ; ils avaient grandi ensemble, tous les deux. Lorsque sa mère s'en était allé, l'abandonnant derrière, lorsque son père était tombé au combat, faisant de lui, l'héritier du clan ; Inoichi avait été là, avec ses bégaiements idiots, sa maladresse et sa générosité.

Dans un dernier sourire, le chef actuel du clan Yamanaka disparu au détour d'une ruelle et le brun resta là, un instant, debout dans les décombres d'une tragédie. Qu'aurait-il fait si son meilleur ami avait perdu la vie, là-bas, sur le champ de bataille ? Il effaça rapidement la pointe de souffrance qui prenait place dans ses entrailles et s'empressa de rejoindre l'hôpital, le plus proche ; les couloirs étaient bondés de blessés, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qui hurlaient, douloureusement. Il haïssait ça, la cruauté de cet univers ; peut-être qu'au fond, il n'aurait jamais dû faire le choix d'être un shinobi, qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait dans le fond, en dehors de la souffrance, de la perte, et des blessures qui ne s'effaçaient pas ? Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ne dit rien, lorsqu'une petite brune, vêtue de la blouse blanche qui caractérisait les infirmières, l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans une pièce calme.

\- « d'où vient cette blessure ? » demanda-t-elle, une moue anxieuse sur les lèvres. « ce n'est pas très beau, vous garderez une cicatrice. »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du shinobi et il haussa simplement les épaules.

\- « ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà mon lot de cicatrices. » souffla-t-il, d'un ton amusé.  
\- « j'ai remarqué ça. » dit-elle, en appliquant une compresse imbibée d'alcool sur la plaie.

Le visage du brun était marqué par la guerre, pour l'éternité ; deux longues cicatrices barraient le côté droit, deux cicatrices qui le renvoyaient constamment à la dure réalité. Un bruit de pas effréné résonna un instant dans les couloirs, de l'autre côté de la porte, juste avant que la silhouette d'un vieil homme ne se dessine dans l'encadrement. La première chose qui frappa le brun fut cette souffrance dans les traits de son aîné, la seconde fut les quelques tâches rougeâtres qui traînaient sur ses vêtements.

\- « troisième du nom. » s'exclama le brun, les sourcils froncés. « vous êtes blessé ? »  
\- « calme-toi, Shikaku. » grogna le troisième du nom. « ce n'est pas mon sang. »

Hiruzen se tira maladroitement dans la pièce et s'installa sur une chaise hasardeuse, le souffle presque tremblant ; les atrocités auxquelles il avait assisté durant toute son existence se lisait sur les traits de son visage, le brun l'admirait.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton calme. « où est Minato ? »

Le prénom du quatrième hokage arracha un sursaut au vieil homme, il déposa silencieusement un regard sur l'infirmière qui terminait de recoudre la plaie au front du shinobi ; elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il attendait qu'elle sorte de la pièce.

\- « ne vous en faites pas, j'y vais. » lança-t-elle. « n'oublie pas de mettre un pansement, idiot. »

Ledit pansement s'écrasa contre le torse du brun et il acquiesça, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres ; ils se connaissaient bien, tous les deux. Ils s'étaient retrouvés durant des années dans la même classe, ils avaient été de très bons amis, mais leurs choix respectifs les avaient éloignés l'un de l'autre ; elle était devenue infirmière et lui, il s'était engagé dans une voie plus dangereuse, en tant que shinobi.

\- « merci Fune. » lâcha-t-il, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de l'autre côté de la porte.  
\- « une ex petite-amie ? » demanda le troisième du nom.  
\- « une amie d'enfance. » répondit-il.

Hiruzen se hissa sur ses deux pieds, un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse ; il se rapprocha du shinobi, sagement assis sur le bord d'un lit et attrapa le pansement qui traînait dans ses mains. Dans un tremblement incertain, il le déposa sur la plaie.

\- « troisième du nom ? » appela le brun, les sourcils froncés. « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? où est Minato ? »

Une heure en arrière, il avait tenté de rassurer Inoichi, mais à cet instant, une telle inquiétude lui sciait les tripes et le silence du vieil homme ne l'aidait en rien. Il aurait aimé croire en la survie de son camarade, jusqu'au bout, les prunelles tremblantes du troisième lui hurlait la vérité. L'horrible vérité.

\- « il est mort, c'est ça ? » ajouta-t-il, une pointe de souffrance dans les entrailles. « Minato est mort ? »  
\- « je n'ai rien pu faire. » avoua Hiruzen, en titubant jusqu'à sa chaise. « rien du tout. »

Le doux sourire du blond lui revint en mémoire et il étouffa tant bien que mal ses sentiments, au plus profond de lui ; ils s'étaient connus sur les bancs de l'académie. Minato avait été l'un de ses garçons d'honneur à son mariage. Il haïssait cet univers, qui lui prenait constamment ce qu'il aimait.

\- « est-ce que vous.. vous l'avez dit à Kushina ? » questionna le brun.  
\- « Kushina est morte. » lâcha-t-il, le regard baissé. « c'était elle, l'hôte du démon. la naissance d'un enfant fragilise le sceau et-.. »

Le poing de Shikaku s'écrasa brutalement sur la joue du cinquantenaire ; une telle rage brûlait au fond de ses prunelles brunes que le troisième n'osa rien dire.

\- « Kushina était l'hôte ? » s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix colérique. « pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? »  
\- « qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, Shikaku ? » demanda-t-il, un filet de sang sur les lèvres. « Minato était le hokage et il a été incapable de protéger le village, tu penses que vous auriez pu changer quelque chose ? »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il étouffa indiscrètement un sanglot entre ses lèvres ; la nuit avait été longue, trop longue et apprendre le décès de deux camarades, qu'il considérait comme des membres de sa famille, avait fait tomber les dernières barrières qui le protégeaient du monde extérieur. Il posa un regard embué sur le troisième du nom.

\- « excusez-moi. » souffla-t-il. « pour le coup. »  
\- « ça va, je comprends. » répliqua le cinquantenaire. « le deuil est douloureux. »  
\- « est-ce que.. » commença le brun. « est-ce que l'enfant est mort, lui aussi ? »

Il se souvenait d'à quel point Minato avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait être père, d'à quel point l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec la femme qu'il aimait, l'avait ému jusqu'aux larmes. L'image du ventre rond de la rousse le frappa et il renifla, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Ils ne méritaient pas de perdre la vie d'une telle manière, ils auraient dû s'aimer encore une centaine d'années.

\- « suis-moi. » ordonna le troisième du nom, d'une voix grave.

Le vieil homme se tira silencieusement de la pièce et s'engouffra dans le corridor, le brun derrière lui ; ils marchèrent quelques minutes, sans un mot. Un parfum désagréable traînait dans les couloirs, un parfum de mort ; la nuit semblait être éternelle. Hiruzen s'arrêta finalement, d'un coup, sans prévenir et il manqua de se prendre le dos du cinquantenaire, un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il posa un regard surpris sur le cendré, les mains dans les poches.

\- « qu'est-ce que vous faites ? prévenez, non ? » grogna-t-il, un soupir au bord des lèvres.

Le son de sa voix se répercuta un instant entre les murs de l'hôpital et les sourcils froncés, il suivit le regard du cinquantenaire ; son cœur rata douloureusement un battement, à l'instant où son regard brun s'accrocha à ses mèches d'un beau blond étincelant. De l'autre côté de la vitre, au milieu d'un tas de nouveaux-nés, se trouvait l'héritage du quatrième hokage, profondément endormi.

\- « c'est.. » commença le brun, dans un murmure agonisant.  
\- « Naruto Uzumaki. » continua-t-il, dans un hochement de tête. « le fils de Minato et Kushina. »  
\- « Uzumaki ? » répéta le shinobi, les sourcils froncés. « ça ne devrait pas être Namikaze ? »  
\- « personne ne doit apprendre qu'il est le fils du quatrième. » expliqua-t-il, le regard rivé sur l'enfant. « l'enfant est le nouvel hôte du démon renard. »  
\- « p-pardon ? » s'exclama le brun, le souffle tremblant. « vous avez fait de l'enfant, l'hôte du démon ? »  
\- « ce n'est pas moi. » répliqua-t-il. « c'est Minato. »

L'enfant remua doucement dans le berceau, attirant le regard des deux hommes, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Shikaku n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de ce petit garçon, il lui semblait voir Kushina et Minato, à travers les traits de son visage. Qu'allait-il devenir, sans parents pour prendre soin de lui ? Il ne méritait pas ça.

\- « je prendrais soin de lui, dans le dos des villageois. » expliqua le cinquantenaire, les bras croisés sur son torse. « il aura un appartement, de l'argent et-.. »  
\- « et l'amour parental, dans tout ça ? » le coupa le brun, les sourcils froncés. « l'argent ne comblera jamais le manque de ses parents, vous le savez. »  
\- « que veux-tu que je fasse, Shikaku ? » questionna-t-il. « je ne peux pas le confier à une famille, imagine qu'il perd le contrôle du démon ? personne ne doit apprendre son existence, l'enfant est mort avec ses parents, ce jour-là. »  
\- « c'est juste un enfant, bon sang. » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure exténué.

Le visage de son propre fils le frappa. Une semaine en arrière, son épouse avait mit au monde un petit garçon, le parfait mélange d'eux ; et bordel ce qu'il s'était senti heureux sur le moment, en croisant le regard brun de ce bébé. Les larmes avaient coulés sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et il avait embrassé passionnément la femme qui lui avait offert tout ça, toute cette existence. Qu'est-ce que Minato aurait fait, si les rôles avaient été inversés ? Si Shikaku et Yoshino avaient péris dans un accident, est-ce qu'il aurait prit soin de l'enfant ? Il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, le blond l'aurait fait. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il déposa un regard suppliant sur le visage du vieil homme, à ses côtés.

\- « laissez-moi prendre soin de lui. » supplia-t-il. « je l'éleverai comme si c'était mon fils, je le rendrais heureux. »  
\- « Shikaku, élever un enfant n'est pas une chose ais-.. » rappela le cinquantenaire, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « mais Naruto mérite mieux que ça. » répliqua-t-il. « il mérite des parents, de l'amour, une famille. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du plus âgé.

\- « tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « non. » lâcha le brun, dans un rire nerveux. « mais je veux le faire. pour Minato et Kushina. »

Hiruzen acquiesça. Comment était-il censé s'opposer à une décision si pure ?

La lune illuminait doucement le village, étouffait les heures terribles qu'ils avaient vécues au creux de ses bras tendres ; un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, le brun resserra délicatement l'enfant endormi contre son torse. Les mèches d'un beau blond du nouveau-né contrastaient à la perfection avec l'adulte ; il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de l'enfant. Les contours de la demeure qu'il habitait se glissèrent dans son champ de vision et à l'instant où il remarqua la faible lumière dans le salon, il se retint tant bien que mal de faire volte-face. Dans toute cette histoire, il avait oublié une chose, une minuscule chose : son épouse qui l'attendait à la maison, avec leur fils. Une grimace déforma ses lèvres et il gonfla le torse, le regard tremblant ; elle allait sûrement le tuer.

D'un geste silencieux, il referma la porte derrière sa silhouette et déposa ses chaussures dans l'entrée ; un bruit de pas ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et il se confronta au regard dur de la brune. Il tenta un sourire, mais se ravisa vite.

\- « tu as vu l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. « je t'attends depuis plus de deux heures, et encore, heureusement que ton meilleur ami m'a prévenu que tu étais vivant. »  
\- « mon amour.. » souffla-t-il, maladroitement.  
\- « c'est Inoichi que j'aurais dû prendre pour époux. » répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix colérique.

Où était passée la jolie jeune fille timide qu'il avait eue sous les yeux, des années en arrière ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se tira maladroitement à la lumière du salon, l'enfant endormi dans ses bras. Le regard de son épouse s'accrocha immédiatement aux mèches blondes et les sourcils froncés, elle osa un regard vers l'adulte ; là, elle était perdue.

\- « pourquoi tu as un bébé dans les bras ? » questionna-t-elle. « et fais attention à ce que tu dis. »  
\- « c'est le fils de Minato et Kushina. » répondit-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la gorge.  
\- « pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? où sont Minato et Kushina ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

La question flotta un instant dans les airs. Il aurait aimé prendre la fuite, parce qu'il refusait de lui faire mal ; pourtant, à l'instant où il lui avouerait l'horrible vérité, elle aurait extrêmement mal. Kushina était l'une de ses amies les plus proches, elles avaient grandit ensemble et il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul anniversaire où la rousse était absente.

\- « Yoshino, elle.. ils sont.. » tenta-t-il, les yeux embués. « Minato et Kushina sont.. morts. ils n'ont pas survécu. je suis désolé. »

Les larmes au bord des paupières, la brune étouffa difficilement un sanglot entre ses lèvres ; elle haïssait ça, cette souffrance qui la submergeait et cette minuscule pointe de soulagement, parce que son fils à elle, n'aurait pas à vivre sans ses parents.

\- « j'ai.. » commença le brun, la gorge sèche. « j'ai adopté Naruto. »

Sûrement, qu'il aurait dû attendre encore un peu avant de dire une telle chose. Le regard empreint de colère de son épouse se posa sur lui et il regretta immédiatement ses mots.

\- « tu as fais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « j'ai.. adopté.. Naruto. » répéta-t-il, difficilement.  
\- « tu as adopté un enfant ? » souffla-t-elle. « un enfant, Shikaku. »

Le brun acquiesça, une prise ferme autour du corps fragile du nourisson.

\- « dis-moi. » lâcha-t-elle. « qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Elle glissa la bague qui traînait à l'annulaire de sa main gauche sous les yeux bruns du garçon, les sourcils froncés, le regard électrique. Un sourire niais se glissa, malgré lui, au coin des lèvres de Shikaku et il acquiesça, fièrement.

\- « ça veut dire que tu es à moi. » souffla-t-il, une petite pointe d'excitation dans la voix. « que tu es ma femme. »  
\- « exactement. » grogna-t-elle, sévèrement. « tu as donc adopté un enfant sans l'accord de ton épouse qui, en plus de ça, a sacrifié dix huit ans de sa vie, son corps et sa jeunesse, pour un trou du cul comme toi ? »  
\- « ton langage, m-mon cœur. il y a un enfant dans la pièce. » rappela-t-il, doucement.  
\- « ferme-là, je parle. » ordonna-t-elle, vulgairement.

Le ton colérique de son épouse lui arracha un léger sursaut et il acquiesça ; où était passé le courageux shinobi qui se battait contre le démon renard, quelques heures en arrière ?

\- « qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, bon sang ? » s'exclama-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « je me suis dit que.. Minato aurait pris soin de notre fils, dans une situation inverse. » expliqua-t-il. « cet enfant est l'héritage qu'ils ont laissé, derrière eux. ils se sont sacrifiés pour cette bouille d'ange. »  
\- « et est-ce que, par pur hasard, à un moment, tu as pris en compte le fait que c'est moi qui reste à la maison, pour prendre soin des enfants, pendant que tu trimballes ton cul en mission, connard ? »  
\- « eh bien, je.. tu aurais dit oui, de toute façon, non ? » répliqua-t-il, maladroitement.  
\- « bien sûr que oui. » grogna-t-elle. « mais ce n'est pas le sujet, là. »  
\- « ah bon ? » souffla-t-il, totalement perdu.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de son épouse et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle se retenait tant bien que mal de lui en mettre une, à cause de l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- « tu sais quoi, Shikaku ? » dit-elle, un peu plus calmement. « pas de soucis, mais puisque tu as pris cette décision seul, comme un grand, sans prendre en compte l'avis de ton épouse, qui vient de mettre un petit garçon au monde, pour ton fichu clan de merde. tu dors sur le canapé, avec ta main droite, jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu peux reprendre ta place dans le lit. »  
\- « m-mais.. » bégaya-t-il.  
\- « ferme-là. » répliqua-t-elle, vulgairement. « et donne-moi Naruto. il a le droit de dormir dans un lit, lui. »

La brune se rapprocha de lui et réceptionna délicatement l'enfant contre elle, avec un doux « viens-là, mon ange ». Et sans un mot de plus, elle disparut dans les escaliers qui conduisaient à l'étage, là où un lit chaud et doux l'attendait patiemment.


	3. you are the apple of my eye

01_ You are the apple of my eye.

Une légère brise soufflait sur la rue principale du village. Les marchands vendaient gaiement leurs produits aux villageois intéressés et les rues étaient bondées d'individus ; elle aimait particulièrement ce côté jovial, à Konoha. Elle salua poliment la vendeuse, derrière son stand de fruits et légumes, et attrapa une pomme au creux de sa main ; Shikaku raffolait des tartes aux pommes, et même s'il la mettait un peu trop souvent en colère, elle aimait ce sourire qui traînait sur ses lèvres, chaque fois qu'elle glissait une part de cette gourmandise sous ses yeux. Un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, elle attrapa un sac en plastique et fourra plusieurs pommes à la teinte rougeâtre à l'intérieur.

\- « encore une tarte aux pommes ? » demanda la marchande, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Yoshino la connaissait bien ; après tout, elle était née dans ce village et elle venait, tous les vendredi, faire ses courses au marché. La marchande, Sangsoo, est une femme de la quarantaine, toujours rayonnante et adorable, avec tous les clients.

\- « Shikaku ne vous mérite pas, très chère. » se moqua-t-elle, en attrapant le sac.  
\- « ah, je suis d'accord avec vous. » acquiesça la brune, dans un léger rire indiscret.

Une minuscule main se glissa dans le creux de la sienne et elle déposa un regard tendre, sur son fils, fermement accroché aux pans de sa robe ; il observait silencieusement des bonbons, qui traînaient sur un coin du stand, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues.

\- « tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda-t-elle, en ébouriffant les mèches blondes de son garçon.  
\- « il veut peut-être des bonbons, le petit. » s'exclama Sangsoo. « j'en ai reçu des nouveaux, au goût pastèque ; une merveille. tu en veux, mon garçon ? »  
\- « ne sois pas timide, Naruto. » souffla la brune, amusée du comportement du petit garçon. « vas-y. »

Elle aimait particulièrement les moments qu'elle passait avec le blondinet ; dans les rues du village, il était ce petit garçon timide et maladroit, mais dès qu'il mettait un pied dans la demeure familiale, le côté énergique de son caractère reprenait le dessus. Il fêterait bientôt sa cinquième année et elle se sentait tellement chanceuse d'être près de lui, dans ces moments.

\- « j-je.. » bégaya-t-il, d'une voix douce. « je v-veux bien des b-bonbons.. s'il v-vous plaît.. m-madame. »  
\- « oh mon dieu. » souffla la marchande. « il est beaucoup trop adorable, je craque. enfin, je dis ça, mais le petit Shikamaru me fait craquer tout le temps, lui aussi. »

La rousse, derrière le stand, attrapa un sachet et fourra quelques bonbons à l'intérieur, avant de le tendre au petit garçon ; Naruto le récupéra, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- « m-merci, madame. » s'exclama-t-il.  
\- « n'oublies pas de partager avec ton frère. » rappela-t-elle, amusée.

L'enfant acquiesça doucement et fourra l'une des sucreries entre ses lèvres, une expression ravie sur le visage ; les deux femmes retinrent tant bien que mal un rire et partagèrent un regard entendu, il était vraiment adorable.

\- « tenez. » lâcha la marchande. « les bonbons, c'est cadeau. »  
\- « mais non, je vais vou-.. » tenta la brune, en attrapant son porte-feuille.  
\- « certainement pas. c'est toujours un grand plaisir de voir vos deux garçons. » répliqua-t-elle. « ils me font toujours rire. »  
\- « vous êtes trop généreuse. » lança-t-elle, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- « c'est parce que vous êtes mes clients préférés, mais ne le dites à personne. » souffla Sangsoo, dans un hochement de tête entendu.  
\- « vou-.. » commença la brune.  
\- « bon, ça va. ce n'est pas bientôt fini votre discussion de gonzesse, il y a des hommes qui aimeraient faire leurs courses tranquillement. » la coupa une voix masculine.

D'un même mouvement, les deux femmes posèrent un regard surpris et légèrement colérique sur l'homme, qui s'approchait d'elle ; les sourcils froncés, il attrapa une orange sur le stand et jeta un regard mauvais à la brune.

\- « vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que discuter ? » grogna-t-il. « du genre, faire le ménage ? »

Le culot de l'inconnu arracha un rire à la brune et elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, sûrement de vulgaire, lorsque Naruto, haut comme trois pommes, s'en mêla. Il attrapa les pans du short de l'homme et tira d'un coup sec, emportant par la même occasion le sous-vêtement.

\- « dispute pas ma maman. » s'énerva le blond, en écrasant son pied dans le tibia de l'homme.

Un gémissement douloureux s'extirpa des lèvres de l'homme et il s'empressa de remonter son short, en grommelant un tas de mots incompréhensibles ; des rires s'élevaient autour de lui. Dans un geste tendre, Yoshino réceptionna Naruto contre elle et le souleva, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- « ce n'est pas une façon de parler aux femmes, ça vous apprendra. » dit-elle.

Le blond, installé dans les bras de sa mère, acquiesça vivement, en mâchant un bonbon ; Yoshino salua poliment la marchande, la remercia une dernière fois et continua ses courses, une pointe de fierté dans les tripes.


	4. beautiful liar

02_ Beautiful Liar

\- « Asuma, qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ? »

Le grand brun déposa un regard neutre sur le vêtement et arqua un sourcil, un fin sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

\- « je pense que tu ne risques pas de le foutre dans ton lit, si tu portes ça » répondit-il.  
\- « je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pour lui. » grogna-t-elle, mécontente.  
\- « toutes les filles fonctionnent de la même façon. » rappela-t-il, les mains dans les poches. « un garçon lui plaît, et boum, elle court dans les magasins, à la recherche d'un truc qui attirera son regard. »  
\- « qu'est-ce que t'y connais aux filles, toi, de toute façon ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « rien, mais je connais les garçons et je te le dis de suite, tu pourrais y aller avec un sac sur la tête, il te voudra quand même dans son lit, mais tu gagneras juste un coup rapide et tu te sentiras comme une merde ensuite, Kurenaï. tu mérites mieux que ce trou du cul. »  
\- « tu es juste un connard frustré, c'est pour ça que tu es tout seul et qu'aucune fille ne veut de toi. » lâcha-t-elle, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues.

Les mots de la jeune femme se répercutèrent un instant dans l'allée du magasin et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres dudit Asuma ; il l'observa silencieusement s'éloigner et passa une main dans ses mèches brunes. Peut-être que ce serait plus facile s'il avait le courage de lui dire qu'il refusait qu'elle fréquente ce gars, s'il lui disait qu'il la voulait uniquement pour lui.

D'une démarche lente et maladroite, le brun se hissa jusqu'à elle et déposa son regard sur le stand de vêtements ; il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais au moins, il essaierait d'être sincère. Il attrapa délicatement un haut à la teinte brune, qui irait parfaitement sur elle, selon lui et lui tendit, une moue empreint de remords sur les lèvres.

\- « mets ça. » souffla-t-il. « je pense que ça t'ira assez bien, et s'il ne te remarque pas, alors c'est un idiot. »

La brune acquiesça et attrapa le tissu entre ses doigts. Elle connaissait le brun, depuis sa plus tendre enfance ; ils avaient partagé les mêmes bancs à l'académie. Il était son meilleur ami, constamment près d'elle dès qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un et elle lui en était reconnaissante ; elle se hissa doucement sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue légèrement rugueuse du brun. Un baiser un peu trop long, sûrement. Puis, elle prit la fuite dans une cabine d'essayage.

Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans le centre-commercial et ça l'arrangeait, il n'était pas le genre de personne qui adore traîner dans les foules ; il préférait le parfum chaleureux de son appartement. Un énième soupir s'apprêtait à s'échapper de ses lèvres, lorsque la silhouette de sa meilleure amie s'extirpa de la cabine ; l'air lui manqua soudainement. Il avait eu raison, le tissu moulait parfaitement ses formes et faisait ressortir ce côté sauvage qu'elle dégageait et qu'il aimait tant ; il acquiesça vivement, gêné par ses pensées.

\- « c'est bon, tu as fini ? » demanda-t-il, en détournant le regard.

Kurenaï se retint tant bien que mal de lui balancer un vêtement au hasard au visage ; il lui proposait le haut et maintenant qu'elle l'avait sur le corps, il détournait le regard, sans un compliment. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle referma le rideau de la cabine, troquant le haut neuf contre celui qu'elle portait, quelques minutes en arrière. Elle se tira rapidement de la cabine et posa un regard colérique sur le brun.

\- « j'ai fini, je passe à la caisse. » déclara-t-elle, froidement.  
\- « d'accord, je te suis. » souffla-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

L'attente allait être un peu longue ; plusieurs personnes traînaient devant eux et la personne en caisse ne semblait pas connaître la rapidité. Il étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres et reporta son attention sur les alentours ; Kurenaï ne le savait pas encore, mais il avait accepté de faire parti des douze ninjas gardiens et il allait devoir quitter le village, très vite, dans les jours à venir. Un désaccord avec son paternel, le troisième hokage, l'avait poussé à prendre cette décision ; il aurait aimé avoir le courage de dire la vérité à Kurenaï sur ses sentiments, avant de s'en aller, mais chaque fois qu'il tentait, le courage s'en allait soudainement.

Le regard du brun s'accrocha à la silhouette d'un enfant, à quelques mètres de lui, qui l'observait indiscrètement ; il étouffa un rire entre ses lèvres et lui tira la langue, un grand sourire sur les lippes. L'enfant s'empressa d'attraper l'un des pans de la robe de sa mère et tira doucement dessus, pointant du doigt Asuma.

\- « maman. » appela-t-il. « le monsieur, il veut me violer. »

Le sourire sur les lèvres du brun s'effaça à l'instant où il croisa le regard du père du garçon ; un homme d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt, deux longues et effrayantes cicatrices sur le visage.

\- « lequel, Shikamaru ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix grave au petit garçon.

Il aurait dû prendre la fuite, dès que les mots s'étaient échappés des lèvres de l'enfant ; le doigt du garçon se pointa de nouveau vers lui et il recula d'un pas, maladroitement, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

\- « a-attendez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. » bégaya-t-il, nerveusement.

Oui, il aurait dû prendre la fuite ; la silhouette forte du père de l'enfant s'écrasa contre lui et il se retrouva, le nez contre le sol du magasin, le corps douloureux. L'air lui manquait, et cette fois-ci, la divine beauté de sa meilleure amie n'avait rien à voir.


	5. a million reasons to fall in love

03_ A Million Reasons To Fall In Love With You.

Shikaku Nara attendait cet instant, depuis plusieurs semaines ; être le père de deux petits garçons était une expérience enrichissante et un pur bonheur, mais les moments partagés avec son épouse ces derniers temps se comptaient littéralement sur les doigts d'une seule main. Il aimait passionnément ses enfants, les deux garçons étaient ces deux trésors, mais Yoshino.. elle, elle était la plus belle chose qu'il avait. Elle possédait son corps, son nom, son clan et son cœur, et ça, pour des décennies, encore.

Les enfants avaient été déposés, une heure en arrière, chez le meilleur ami du brun et le restaurant où il avait réservé une table semblait plaire à son épouse ; un sourire craquant traînait sur ses lèvres et le brun se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas lui prendre un baiser, là, tout de suite, devant tout le monde. Il l'aimait profondément, et il avait envie de le hurler sur tous les toits.

\- « tu es belle. » lâcha-t-il, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. « j'ai envie de t'arracher ta robe. »  
\- « Shikaku. » grogna-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues. « nous sommes au restaurant, en public ; ne dis pas de telles choses. »  
\- « tout le monde a sûrement déjà arraché une robe, dans ce fichu restaurant ; et regarde-toi, tous les hommes ont sûrement envie de te faire la même chose. » précisa-t-il. « mais tu es à moi et je suis assez possessif. »  
\- « tu es un idiot. » répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

Le brun craquait littéralement face à elle ; il aurait été facile de croire que tout ce qu'il disait la dérangeait, mais il y avait cette flamme dans les prunelles de son épouse qui lui hurlait qu'elle appréciait ça. Yoshino n'était pas le genre de femme ennuyante qu'il voulait absolument épouser dans son enfance, il s'était imaginé maintes et maintes fois prendre pour épouse une femme ordinaire, qui ne lui demanderait pas d'efforts. Pourtant, bordel ce qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle. Dix longues années de mariage, deux enfants et il se sentait comme au premier jour, amoureux comme un dingue et affamé de son corps.

\- « mais sérieusement, tu es vraiment magnifique. » souffla-t-il. « je me sens extrêmement chanceux. »  
\- « tu es pas trop mal, toi non plus. » lança-t-elle, dans un haussement d'épaules. « et entre nous.. »

Yoshino se pencha doucement au-dessus de la table et rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « j'ai bien envie de te manger tout cru. » murmura-t-elle, d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle s'empressa de reprendre sa place, à l'instant où le serveur récupérait leurs assiettes vides ; quelques nuances de rose sur les joues, Shikaku acquiesça vaguement lorsque l'homme lui proposa la carte des desserts et esquissa un sourire ravi. La soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse et il en avait déjà des frissons ; bien qu'à cet instant, quelque chose le dérangeait. Depuis une bonne demi-heure, des enfants hurlaient de rire dans le restaurant et malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient proches, un peu trop proches de la table qu'il partageait avec son épouse. Et si Yoshino ne semblait pas se soucier de ça, lui n'attendait qu'une chose : que l'un de ses gosses se casse la figure.

Il réceptionna le dessert qu'un rouquin glissait sous ses yeux et attrapa une petite cuillère, fourrant une bouchée dans sa bouche, immédiatement ; la simple présence de son épouse l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement et quand il déposa malencontreusement ses prunelles dans le décolleté de la brune, il avala de travers un morceau de son dessert. Le doux rire de Yoshino résonna à ses oreilles, alors qu'il vidait le verre de vin à côté de son assiette.

\- « ça t'appendra. » lâcha-t-elle, amusée. « mange ton dessert, au lieu de mater ce que tu verras toute la nuit. »  
\- « je suis un homme impatient, que veux-tu. » répliqua-t-il, dans un haussement d'épaules.

Un énième cri surexcité s'éleva près de lui et il étouffa un grognement entre ses lèvres, son regard s'accrochant à la silhouette d'un gamin qui courait autour de la table de ses parents ; comme si une divinité s'était prêtée au jeu, l'enfant s'écrasa soudainement le nez sur le sol. Shikaku ne retint pas le rire fort qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il tomba très vite dans le regard sévère de son épouse, puis dans le regard particulièrement colérique du père de l'enfant en question, dont un léger filet de sang s'échappait de son nez ; il eut à peine le temps de voir l'homme faire un pas vers lui, les poings serrés, qu'une main délicate s'enroulait autour de son poignet. Yoshino le tira maladroitement jusqu'à la sortie et il fourra quelques billets dans les mains d'un serveur hasardeux, lui hurlant un « gardez la monnaie », alors que la fraîcheur de la rue le frappait.

Tels deux adolescents, ils vagabondèrent de longues minutes à vive allure dans les rues du village où ils étaient tous les deux nés ; le doux rire de la brune se confronta au silence de la nuit et là, il se sentait entier, comblé.

La brune le tira dans une ruelle sombre et il étouffa un gémissement douloureux entre ses lèvres, lorsque son dos claqua durement contre l'un des murs en pierre.

\- « tu as rit. » rappela-t-elle, un sourcil arqué. « cet homme faisait trois fois ton poids, il aurait carrément pu te tuer. »  
\- « une chance que je t'ai eue à mes côtés à ce moment-là, alors. » souffla-t-il, amusé.

Les mains du brun se posèrent délicatement sur les hanches de la brune et il la tira contre lui, fièrement ; le souffle de son épouse se mélangeait au sien et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'empêchait de la prendre, là, maintenant.

\- « tu es un idiot. » grogna-t-elle, en glissant ses mains derrière la nuque de l'homme.  
\- « je suis ton idiot. » précisa-t-il, en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	6. like father, like son

04_ Like Father, Like Son.

La pluie s'acharnait sur le village, étouffant l'espoir dans les entrailles de ceux qui attendait un brin de soleil ; d'une démarche rapide, un grognement au bord des lèvres, il se tira près du portail de l'école, où un tas d'adultes attendaient. Yoshino était partie le temps d'une après-midi prendre du bon temps avec des amies, et lui, il se retrouvait là, sous la pluie, à attendre que ses fils sortent de l'école, les mains dans les poches. Un éclair déchira le ciel en deux et il salua poliment le père d'un camarade de ses enfants.

La bouille angélique de Naruto ne tarda pas à se dessiner dans la foule d'enfants qui s'approchait de la grille ; un fin sourire sur les lèvres, Shikaku leva les bras en l'air, attirant l'attention du blondinet. Derrière lui, un air blasé sur le visage, un bâillement au bord des lèvres, Shikamaru suivait. Ils entamaient tous les deux leur sixième année et ils étaient si différents ; le parfait contraste.

\- « salut les garçons. » s'exclama l'adulte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- « tu n'as pas pris de parapluie ? » demanda la brun, un sourcil arqué.  
\- « non, mais je suis là, moi. » répliqua-t-il, une moue joyeuse sur le visage.  
\- « oui, et tu es mouillé. » précisa l'enfant, les mains dans les poches.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du petit garçon et dans un haussement d'épaule, il s'empressa de prendre le chemin vers la demeure familiale ; sa mère, elle, elle aurait pensé à prendre un parapluie.

Naruto attrapa joyeusement la main de son père et lui adressa un grand sourire ; Shikaku ne tarda pas à fondre face à cette bouille, il l'attrapa entre ses mains rugueuses et déposa une multitude de baisers dessus. Le doux rire du blond se répercutait dans les rues.

\- « tu as passé une bonne journée, toi ? » questionna-t-il.

Il emboîta le pas à son fils, Naruto près de lui.

\- « très. » s'exclama l'enfant. « j'ai appris à lire plein de trucs et je connais l'alphabet. »  
\- « entièrement ? sérieux ? » souffla l'adulte, une moue impressionnée sur les lèvres.  
\- « oui, et puis, je suis tombé amoureux. » annonça-t-il, fièrement.  
\- « amoureux ? » répéta le brun, un sourcil arqué.

Le blondinet acquiesça vivement, le torse gonflé.

\- « elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno. » raconta-t-il, les yeux pétillants. « elle est intelligente et très belle. des cheveux roses et les yeux verts, tu devrais voir ses yeux, papa, olala. elle est vraiment adorable. mais tout le monde se moque de son front, c'est idiot. moi, je l'aime son front, je le trouve très beau. »  
\- « tu lui as dit ? » questionna le brun.  
\- « non. » souffla l'enfant, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. « en fait, elle, elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi. je crois qu'elle aime Sasuke Uchiha. »

Pendant une demi-seconde, le brun hésita à faire disparaître ce Sasuke Uchiha, qui brisait le coeur de son garçon ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il passa une main maladroite dans ses mèches brunes.

\- « écoute, mon garçon. » commença-t-il. « peut-être que là, tout de suite, elle est amoureuse de lui. mais la guerre n'est pas perdue, bats-toi pour elle. montre-lui que tu l'aimes. dis-lui que toi, tu aimes son front. ne te laisse pas abattre, tu es un Nara et les Nara ne perdent jamais, compris ? »

Naruto l'observait, comme s'il se trouvait devant le père noël ; il acquiesça vivement aux paroles de son père et s'empressa de tirer sur la main de l'adulte, en sentant la pluie redoubler d'efforts. Shikamaru les attendait déjà, sur le pas de la porte, trempé, les sourcils froncés.

\- « attends, je sors la clef. » souffla le brun.

Il lâcha doucement la main de son fils et fouilla ses poches, sous les regards attentifs des deux garçons ; quelques soupirs s'échappaient des lèvres de Shikamaru, alors qu'il attendait patiemment.

\- « merde. » grogna Shikaku, dans sa barbe brune.  
\- « bon, on entre ou on s'encule sous la pluie ? » s'exclama le brun, les mains dans les poches.

La vulgarité entre les lèvres de son petit garçon força le shinobi a arrêter les recherches, il fit maladroitement volte-face et déposa un regard surpris sur le garçon ; Shikamaru, lui, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, sûrement incapable de comprendre réellement ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « j'ai dit, on entre ou on s'encu-.. » répéta l'enfant.  
\- « stop, j'ai compris. » grogna-t-il. « où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? »  
\- « je t'ai entendu le dire à tonton Inoichi, la dernière fois qu'il est venu à la maison ; il a rigolé très fort, après. » expliqua-t-il. « mais personne ne rigole, quand c'est moi qui le dis. »

Une légère grimace déforma le visage du brun et il étouffa un grognement entre ses lèvres ; si ça remontait aux oreilles de son épouse, il allait prendre quelques claques.

\- « cent yens, chacun. » proposa-t-il. « et vous ne dites jamais ce mot devant votre mère. »  
\- « marché conclu. » s'exclama immédiatement le brun, en tendant la main vers son père.

Et ça, ça l'inquiétait fortement. Shikamaru était âgé d'à peine six ans, qu'il était déjà capable de soutirer de l'argent à son père, alors comment ça se passerait dans quelques années ? Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il fourra quelques billets dans les mains tendues de son fils, qui attendait, un grand sourire sur les lippes.


	7. inside me

05_ Inside Me.

\- « et ensuite, maître Iruka a déclaré que j'étais le digne fils de mon père. » s'exclama l'enfant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « tu as entendu ça, papa ? j'suis aussi intelligent que toi. »

Un rire à l'allure nerveuse s'échappa des lèvres du dit « papa » et il acquiesça vivement, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues ; Yoshino s'empressa de lui jeter un mauvais regard, les sourcils froncés. Parfois, il pensait à cette existence douce et ordinaire dont il rêvait, adolescent.

\- « ce n'est pas un compliment ça, Naruto. » précisa la brune, en attrapant une serviette en tissu.  
\- « ah bon ? » souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « oui, ton père était un idiot à l'école. » raconta-t-elle. « toujours des mauvaises notes et souvent, il trichait sur un de ces camarades. »

Elle tapota doucement les joues du blond, avec la serviette et esquissa un sourire. Ils déjeunaient en famille, au restaurant ; elle appréciait énormément ces moments où ils étaient tous ensemble, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour son époux en mission. Il était là, tout près d'elle et ce simple fait doublait la cadence de ses battements de cœur. Une grimace déforma le visage du concerné et il se renfrogna sur sa chaise, sous le regard amusé de Shikamaru.

\- « oh. » lâcha le blondinet, déçu. « je me sens bête, maintenant. »  
\- « mais non, mon ange. tu es très inte-.. » le rassura-t-elle.  
\- « j'aurais dû me mettre à tricher sur Shikamaru dès le début. » souffla Naruto, une moue pensive sur les lèvres.

La serviette en tissu qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts s'écrasa délicatement sur la surface dure de la table et elle jeta un regard noir à son époux, qui ne retenait pas son rire amusé ; les années passaient et la timidité touchante de l'enfant disparaissait. Naruto était une véritable boule d'énergie, très intelligent en matière de bêtise et bien que Shikamaru soit littéralement un petit génie, il suivait son frère dans les bêtises, les mains dans les poches.

Yoshino cogna brutalement sa main contre l'avant-bras de son époux et lui intima de faire taire son rire.

\- « pourquoi tu me frappes ? » grogna-t-il, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.  
\- « tu es en train de rire. » rappela-t-elle, sévèrement. « ce n'est pas drôle. »  
\- « la façon dont il pense, si. c'est carrément drôle. » se moqua-t-il. « c'est un petit génie, lui aussi. à sa façon. »

Dans un geste d'une extrême tendresse, le brun passa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes au ton bordélique du gamin, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres ; il était fier de son petit garçon, quoi qu'il se passe. Soudainement jaloux de l'attention que l'adulte portait à son petit-frère, Shikamaru attrapa la seconde main de son père et la déposa sur son crâne, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues.

\- « moi aussi, je suis un petit génie. » grogna-t-il, d'une voix gênée. « caresse-moi la tête. »  
\- « à vos ordres, monsieur Nara. » souffla joyeusement le père des deux enfants.

Derrière une carrure imposante et un visage presque effrayant, se cachait un père aimant ; elle aimait particulièrement ce contraste chez son époux. Les ennemis fuyaient en se trouvant face à lui, mais ses fils, leurs deux petits garçons, quémandaient constamment son attention ; et Shikamaru, il était le portait de son père. Le même petit côté gêné devant l'affection, mais ce grand cœur, caché, quelque part dans sa cage thoracique d'enfant de six ans.

\- « oh mon dieu. » entendit-elle, à quelques mètres. « vous êtes tellement adorable. »

Le regard d'un bel ébène de la brune se déposa sur une vieille dame, assise à une table sur la droite ; elle lui adressa un petit sourire et la remercia chaleureusement. Elle approuvait, l'image que renvoyaient les trois garçons était pure et adorable ; pourtant, le regard de l'inconnue sur la tignasse blonde de l'un de ses fils la dérangeait.

Naruto était un fils adoptif ; les villageois n'avaient aucun mal à le comprendre, lorsqu'ils croisaient la joyeuse famille dans les rues. Shikamaru était le portait de son père, là où Naruto possédait ses mèches blondes bordéliques et ses grands yeux bleus ; d'un bleu si clair que le ciel lui-même en était jaloux. Que les gens sachent qu'il n'était pas son fils biologique ne la dérangeait pas, les questions indiscrètes, si. Et certaines personnes ne se gênaient pas.

\- « ce sont vos fils ? » demanda la vieille dame.  
\- « oui. » acquiesça-t-elle, un sourire poli sur les lèvres.  
\- « et d'où il vient le petit blond ? » questionna l'inconnue.

Yoshino retint un mot extrêmement vulgaire entre ses lèvres et ignora le regard de son époux, qui lui hurlait littéralement de ne pas perdre les pédales ; sans perdre une seconde, elle repoussa la main que Shikaku tentait de mettre sur son avant-bras et lança un grand sourire à la dame. Les jambes soudainement écartées, elle pointa du doigt son intimité.

\- « de là. » souffla-t-elle.  
\- « c-chérie. » tenta le brun, maladroitement.  
\- « de l'intérieur, vous voulez jeter un petit coup d'oeil ? » continua-t-elle.  
\- « m-mon ange, nous sommes au restaurant. » précisa le brun.

Elle s'apprêtait à remonter les pans de sa robe, lorsque la dame se leva de sa chaise, choquée du comportement de la brune ; et Yoshino ne se gêna pas pour lui lancer ce grand sourire agaçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte l'établissement. De quoi les autres se mêlaient, Naruto était son fils, un point c'est tout. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent à la table et elle déposa un regard adouci sur ses deux fils, qui tapaient dans leurs mains, fièrement. Les lèvres de son époux se posèrent sur sa joue et elle n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'elle était là où elle devait être.


	8. a brave knight

06_ A Brave Knight.

D'un geste mécanique, elle découpa plusieurs tranches d'une pomme et les disposa délicatement dans un plat, sur une pâte ; Shikaku était revenu d'une mission, deux heures en arrière et Shikamaru était revenu de l'école, une bonne note dans le cartable. Les deux bruns raffolaient tellement des tartes aux pommes qu'elle s'était dit qu'elle en ferait une, surtout que Naruto appréciait énormément ça, lui aussi.

Un cri dans la pièce d'à côté lui arracha un sursaut. Dans un élan maladroit, une pointe de panique dans les entrailles, elle fit volte-face et réceptionna maladroitement Naruto, dans les pans de sa robe ; en pleurs, le garçon s'accrochait désespérément au tissu. Les sourcils froncés, elle observa Shikamaru, qui entrait à reculons dans la pièce, le manche du balai dans les mains ; un léger tremblement secouait son corps et elle aperçut quelques larmes au coin des paupières du brun.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- « ne bouge pas, maman. » s'exclama le brun, d'une voix forte. « je te protège. je vous protège. »

La brune s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsque la silhouette imposante de son époux se glissa dans l'encadrement de la pièce ; une petite gêne sur le visage, il passa une main dans ses mèches brunes et adressa un petit sourire à Shikamaru.

\- « Shikamaru, arrêtes. » souffla-t-il, d'une voix douce. « c'est mo-.. merde. »

La tendresse dans la voix du trentenaire céda à un gémissement douloureux ; le manche à balai était entré un peu trop brutalement en contact avec son entrejambe. Shikamaru fit un geste menaçant vers lui avec l'arme du crime et il recula légèrement, agonisant.

\- « ne t'approche pas de ma maman et de mon frère. » grogna-t-il, tremblant.  
\- « mais Shikamaru, à quoi tu joues ? » le gronda-t-elle. « laisse ce balai tranquille. »

Elle aurait aimé le prendre elle-même et mettre le garçon au coin, mais les pleurs de Naruto redoublaient d'intensité et il ne la lâchait pas.

\- « je te protège, maman. » répéta le brun, une pointe de courage dans les entrailles.  
\- « le monsieur, il.. i-il a tué papa. » pleurnicha le blondinet, contre elle.  
\- « attends, quoi ? » souffla-t-elle, totalement perdue.  
\- « il a tué papa, et je ne le laisserais pas faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre. » acquiesça Shikamaru.

Les sourcils froncés, elle osa un regard vers le visage tordu de douleur de son époux et remarqua soudainement l'absence totale de barbe ; les deux garçons ne reconnaissaient sûrement pas leur père, étant donné qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu sans une barbe, durant leurs six années d'existence. Elle retint tant bien que mal un rire. Shikamaru et Naruto ne cesseraient jamais de la surprendre.

\- « donne-moi un couteau, maman. » ordonna le brun, haut comme trois pommes. « je vais me le faire. »  
\- « pose ce manche à balai, Shikamaru. » répliqua-t-elle, sévèrement. « c'est lui, votre père ; il s'est juste rasé la barbe. »  
\- « n'importe quoi, c'est un assassin. » rétorqua le garçon, les sourcils froncés. « il a tué mon papa et maintenant, il veut ma maman ; papa a dit que j'étais l'homme de la famille, pendant son absence. »  
\- « Shikamaru. » tenta le père du garçon.  
\- « ne me parle pas, démon. » s'exclama-t-il, dans un grognement.

Shikaku ne savait pas s'il devait être effrayé ou attendri par cette explosion de courage chez le brun ; l'enfant n'avait pas hésité, une seule seconde avant de se mettre devant sa mère et son frère, armé d'un manche à balai. Au moins, il était sûr que, si un jour, il ne rentrait pas d'une mission, Shikamaru s'occuperait de sa mère.

Il partagea un regard mi-amusé mi-douloureux avec son épouse et sans un geste, lâcha son ombre jusqu'à celle du brun ; la seconde d'après, le manche à balai s'écrasait sur le sol et Shikaku le récupéra, soulagé.

\- « regarde, c'est la technique de ton papa. » lança la brune.  
\- « i-il a volé la technique de papa. » s'exclama Shikamaru, un air horrifié sur le visage.

Le brun relâcha la technique des ombres et Shikamaru s'empressa de se jeter dans les jupons de sa mère, en pleurs.

\- « p-pardon, maman. » lâcha le brun, dans un sanglot. « il a tué p-papa, et maintenant, il v-va nous tuer. »  
\- « j-je ne veux pas mourir. » pleurnicha le blond, en reniflant bruyamment.  
\- « Shikaku. » appela son épouse. « tu devrais dormir chez Inoichi, le temps que ça repousse. et s'il te plaît, ne refais plus jamais ça. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et les mains dans les poches, il se tira hors de la demeure familiale ; il n'en revenait pas, ses fils s'étaient persuadés de sa mort et son épouse le mettait poliment à la porte. Tout ça, pour une barbe. Bien qu'il se sentait nu, sans elle.


	9. beginner error

07_ Beginner Error.

— « oh, Shikaku. qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

D'un même mouvement, le concerné et ses deux fils se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Shikaku échangea une poignée de main avec son ami d'enfance, devenu un père de famille lui aussi.

— « Fugaku. » salua-t-il. « et.. Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu as grandis. »

Le presque adolescent se tira de l'ombre de son paternel et salua l'adulte, d'un hochement de tête poli. Itachi n'avait jamais été très bavard, bien qu'il connaissait Shikaku depuis sa naissance ; les deux pères s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs de l'académie et avaient assistés mutuellement à leurs mariages respectifs. Le chef du clan Nara avait de très bons souvenirs avec lui.

Malgré le côté renfermé du garçon, un sourire déforma ses lèvres, à l'instant où il remarqua les deux garçons derrière lui ; il les salua avec un tel rayonnement que le coeur de Shikaku rata un battement, sur le moment. Itachi avait un petit-frère du même âge que ses deux fils et il avait déjà remarqué il y a longtemps à quel point le brun adorait les enfants, du moins les enfants plus jeunes que lui. Sûrement que ce n'était pas chose aisé tous les jours, d'être un génie ; il se doutait que d'une certaine façon, Itachi n'avait pas réellement d'amis de son âge.

— « comment se porte Mikoto ? vous allez nous en faire un troisième ? »  
— « sûrement pas. souviens-toi comment elle était infernale après le deuxième. »  
— « oh, mais je me souviens. ça te plaisait quand même un peu. »  
— « papa. » appela Naruto, en tirant l'une des manches de son père. « je veux un livre. »  
— « ton frère et toi, vous n'avez qu'à choisir un livre chacun, pendant que papa discute, d'accord ? » proposa Shikaku, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Un cri surexcité s'échappa des lèvres du petit blond, tandis que son frère, à ses côtés, hochait simplement de la tête, s'enfonçant dans une allée hasardeuse de la boutique de livres dans laquelle ils étaient. Shikaku les observa un instant, faire des allers-retours, un sourire si beau sur les lèvres ; puis reprit le cours de sa discussion avec son camarade.

* * *

— « Shikaku. »

La voix colérique de son épouse résonna un instant dans les airs, le surprenant ; la pièce de shôgi entre ses doigts s'échappa et s'écrasa brutalement sur le plateau. Dans un bond agile, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds ; il connaissait assez son épouse, pour savoir que s'il traînait trop, ça serait pire. Yoshino n'était sûrement pas connue pour sa patience, fort heureusement il était assez intelligent pour ne jamais lui dire en face.

— « oui, mon amour ? » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

Il s'engouffra dans le salon, les traits crispés. Elle l'attendait, les bras croisés, une louche dans la main.

— « tu m'expliques ? » souffla-t-elle, sévèrement.

Les iris de la brune se posèrent quelque part dans son dos et il suivit son regard, s'attardant un instant sur ses deux fils, qui lisaient tranquillement leurs livres respectifs, sagement installés sur un canapé.

— « qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » questionna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
— « nos deux fils ? » tenta-t-il, un sourire crispé sur le coin des lèvres.  
— « je te parle du livre que Naruto est en train de lire. » grogna-t-elle.  
— « eh bien.. quel est le problème ? » souffla le brun.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et elle appela le blond, d'une voix bien plus douce, lui ordonnant de venir près d'eux, le livre en main.

— « mon coeur. » dit-elle, doucement. « tu veux bien lire le résumé de ta BD à papa ? »  
— « bien sûr, maman. » acquiesça l'enfant, immédiatement. « Londres, 1888. des prostituées sont retrouvées, la gorge tranchée, dans les bas-fonds ; une agence de presse reçoit une lettre, dans laquelle un homme s'accuse des meurtres. découvrez, à travers cette BD, le mythe qui entoure Jack l'évent-. »  
— « ça suffit, mon ange. » le coupa-t-elle. « tu m'expliques, Shikaku ? »  
— « je.. eh bien. » souffla-t-il, quelques perles de sueurs sur le front. « j'aurais sûrement dû vérifier le.. les livres, avant de les acheter. »  
— « oh oui, tu aurais dû. » acquiesça-t-elle. « mais tu expliqueras à ton fils pourquoi son père, qui lui as acheté un livre, est obligé de lui reprendre et tu expliqueras au canapé pourquoi ton épouse préfère dormir seule, ce soir. »

* * *

_note de l'auteur  
_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça fait extrêmement plaisir et je suis content de voir que l'histoire vous plaît.


	10. murder or pleasure

08_ murder or pleasure

Le souffle saccadé, Shikaku déposa sa tête sur la poitrine nue de Yoshino, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres ; la brune passa ses doigts dans les mèches ébènes de son époux et claqua un tendre baiser sur son front tremblant. Ils s'étaient aimés, encore et encore, pendant deux bonnes heures ; ils faisaient ça, chaque fois que le brun recevait un ordre de mission un peu trop dangereux.

— « prêt pour un autre round ? » proposa-t-elle.  
— « tu as encore assez de force pour ça ? » s'amusa-t-il, en se hissant légèrement à l'aide de son coude. « je suis plutôt vieux. »  
— « et moi, je suis encore terriblement jeune. » clama-t-elle.

Les doigts du brun passèrent délicatement sur les côtes nues de la trentenaire ; qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait.

— « c'est bizarre. » souffla-t-il. « je me souviens de mon grand-père qui disait constamment qu'après un enfant, les couples n'avaient plus de vie sexuelle. »  
— « ton grand-père disait ça ? » dit-elle, un sourcil arqué, mais un sourire sur les lippes.  
— « oui, constamment. » acquiesça-t-il. « il me le répétait à chaque anniversaire. »  
— « dommage qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde. » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure sensuel. « j'aurais adoré voir sa tête, quand tu lui aurais soufflé qu'il se trompait totalement. »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du shinobi, une main sur la hanche de son épouse et dans un mouvement doux, il la tira contre lui.

— « Yoshino Nara. » murmura-t-il, contre ses lèvres. « vous êtes une femme affreusement, délicieusement et incroyablement foll-. »  
— « la ferme. » le coupa-t-elle.

La seconde d'après, elle plaquait une main sur la nuque du brun et prenait ses lèvres en otage. Il étouffa maladroitement un grognement dans les baisers qu'elle lui offrait et la repoussa, amusé, lorsqu'elle glissa une main sur son bas-ventre.

— « okay, pour un autre round. » dit-il, face au désir dans les prunelles de la brune. « mais d'abord, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre d'eau. »  
— « hm. » souffla-t-elle. « bien, je t'attends, seule et nue. »

Un autre rire s'extirpa de la bouche du garçon et il acquiesça, se hissant maladroitement sur ses deux pieds ; il s'empressa de remettre son caleçon, qui traînait sur le sol et s'échappa de la pièce. Shikaku appréciait les moments où il n'y avait que lui et elle, bien sûr il aimait vraiment ses deux enfants, mais ce n'était pas le même amour et Yoshino, elle était clairement la femme de sa vie ; il aimait cette vie de famille, mais les moments seuls avec son épouse se faisaient de plus en plus rare.

D'une démarche silencieuse, il s'engouffra dans la cuisine et attrapa l'une des bouteilles d'eau dans le frigo ; la nuit était déjà plutôt bien avancé et dans moins de dix heures, il serait en mission, quelque part près de la frontière de pays du vent.

En remontant les escaliers, le bruit d'un sanglot attira son attention ; les sourcils froncés, il repassa devant la porte de la chambre de l'un de ses fils et tapa doucement contre la planche marbrée. Un autre sanglot parvint à ses oreilles et inquiet à l'idée que son petit garçon ne pleure à cause d'un cauchemar ou d'un autre problème quelconque, il repoussa la porte et s'enfonça dans la chambre.

— « Naruto ? tout va bien ? »

Un hoquet de sursaut flotta dans les airs et la seconde d'après, il se rendit compte qus ses deux fils traînaient dans le même lit, accroché l'un à l'autre, en larmes. Il s'approcha et s'installa au bord du matelas.

— « eh, les garçons, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il.  
— « m-maman. » bégaya le petit blond, en pleurs.  
— « maman ? » répéta-t-il. « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, avec maman ? »  
— « on a tout entendu. » lança le brun, les sourcils froncés.  
— « tout entendu ? » souffla-t-il.  
— « oui. » acquiesça Shikamaru. « tu as.. tu as tué maman. »  
— « attends quoi ? » grimaça l'adulte.  
— « on a entendu l-les cris. » lâcha le blond, dans un reniflement indiscret.

* * *

Un énième soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la brune, qui attendait seule et nue, dans le lit conjugal. Shikaku était parti boire un verre d'eau depuis une dizaine de minutes et elle attendait, encore et encore ; dans un bond agile, lasse d'attendre, elle se glissa hors des draps et couvrit son corps d'un simple short ample et d'un tee-shirt trop large, appartenant tous les deux à son époux. Très vite, elle se retrouva dans le corridor et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Naruto, les sourcils froncés ; il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin et pourtant, la lumière vive dans la pièce prouvait que son fils ne dormait pas.

— « Shikaku ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
— « eh bien.. Naruto et Shikamaru sont réveillés. » lâcha-t-il, simplement.

Ses iris d'un beau brun se posèrent sur ses deux fils qui, effectivement, étaient bien réveillés, mais dont les joues étaient couvertes de sillons de larmes ; inquiète, elle s'enfonça dans la chambre et s'installa sur le lit, tirant ses deux petits garçons contre elle.

— « qu'est-ce que tu leur as fais ? » grogna-t-elle, à l'intention de son époux.  
— « mais rien du tout, figure-toi. » répliqua-t-il. « c'est juste que quelqu'un a fait un peu trop de bruit, pendant que papa lui montrait des recettes de cuisine très cools. »  
— « pardon ? » souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Le brun tenta maladroitement de lui faire comprendre la situation et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle se retenait de rire, après avoir compris ; elle claqua quelques baisers sur les joues de ses deux garçons et secoua doucement la tête, amusée.

— « c'est vrai ce que papa dit ? » interrogea Shikamaru.  
— « exact. » acquiesça-t-elle.  
— « pourquoi tu criais, alors ? » demanda le blond.  
— « eh bien, vous savez. » souffla-t-elle. « c'est juste que papa est très très nul en cuisine, alors ça m'a mise hors de moi. »  
— « attends, tu es sérieuse ? » s'exclama Shikaku, les sourcils froncés.

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et elle haussa simplement les épaules ; ce n'était pas son problème si son époux était nul pour trouver des excuses.


	11. best big brother in the universe

09_ best big brother in the universe

— « tu ne trouves pas que papa est bizarre ? »

Les sourcils froncés, le brun pencha légèrement sa chaise vers l'arrière et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine, où son père discutait joyeusement avec sa mère ; il semblait surexcité et ça, s'en était quand même un peu étonnant, Naruto n'avait pas tort. Shikaku Nara renvoyait constamment cette image de shinobi féroce et extrêmement intelligent, un visage fermé, un corps sculpté pour la bagarre et un cerveau de stratège ; et pourtant, là, il souriait, comme si quelque chose d'incroyable lui était arrivé.

— « peut-être. » lâcha le brun, dans un haussement d'épaules.  
— « il est très souriant, c'est carrément bizarre. » répliqua le blond.

Shikamaru haussa de nouveau les épaules et remit sa chaise correctement. Les histoires de ses parents ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment, à vrai dire ; peut-être bien que s'en était assez étrange, mais tant que sa mère préparait son repas et le mettait sur la table, comme tous les soirs, il s'en fichait.

D'ailleurs, Yoshino s'engouffra dans le salon, un plat fumant de lasagne dans les mains ; elle le déposa au centre de la table en bois et ébouriffa les mèches blondes de Naruto, qui attendait impatiemment, assis sur une chaise.

— « ça sent super bon, maman. » lâcha le blond.  
— « tu es aussi charmeur que ton père, toi. » souffla-t-elle, amusée.  
— « papa est un bon professeur. » dit-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
— « papa est parfait, surtout. » clama haut et fort le concerné.

Shikaku s'enfonça dans la pièce, une corbeille de petits pains dans les mains, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres ; il déposa la corbeille sur la table et s'installa sur une chaise, près de Shikamaru.

— « tu te vantes peut-être un peu trop, Shikaku. » lança Yoshino, un sourcil arqué.  
— « comment ça, un peu trop ? ne suis-je pas l'homme parfait ? » demanda le brun.  
— « tais-toi un peu et attrape l'assiette de Shikamaru, que je puisse le servir. » déclara-t-elle.  
— « je m'en occupe. » souffla-t-il, immédiatement. « je m'occupe de servir tout le monde et-. »  
— « papa, j'ai faim. » le coupa Shikamaru, le regard las.

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de la presque trentenaire et elle s'empressa de remplir l'assiette que le brun lui tendait, impatiemment ; puis, elle s'occupa de l'assiette du blond.

— « tu sais que tu es horriblement las pour un enfant de six ans. » remarqua Shikaku.  
— « je suis un petit garçon comme un autre. » répliqua l'enfant, dans un haussement d'épaules. « j'ai juste une intelligence plus développé, ce qui fait que je semble beaucoup plus mature que les autres jeunes de ma génération. »  
— « celui-là, c'est bien le tien. » balança Yoshino, amusé.

Dès qu'ils furent tous servis, elle s'installa près de Naruto, un fin sourire sur les lèvres ; elle aimait les heures de repas, ils étaient tous ensemble, riant et parlant de leurs journées respectives. Le blond, affamé et titillé par la délicieuse odeur des lasagnes dans son assiette, attrapa rapidement sa fourchette et voulut en prendre une bouchée, mais sa mère l'en empêcha.

— « mais j'ai vraiment faim, maman. » pleurnicha-t-il.  
— « oui, mais papa et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. » souffla la brune.  
— « c'est vrai, ça. » acquiesça le shinobi. « nous avons quelque chose de très important à vous dire. de très très import-. »  
— « vous pouvez faire ça vite ? » demanda Shikamaru, un bâillement au bord des lèvres. « parce que j'ai faim, moi aussi. »  
— « tu n'aurais pas sauté le repas du midi toi, par hasard ? » lâcha Shikaku, un sourcil arqué.  
— « encore, Shikamaru ? » réprimanda Yoshino, les sourcils froncés.  
— « j'étais épuisé, j'ai utilisé la pause du midi pour faire une sieste au calme. » se défendit le concerné.

Un grognement s'extirpa des lèvres de la presque trentenaire et elle jeta un mauvais regard à son garçon, en face d'elle ; il haussa simplement les épaules et rappela à ses parents qu'ils avaient quelque chose à dire.

— « c'est vrai. » reprit le shinobi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « tu veux le dire, mon amour ? »  
— « eh bien.. » commença-t-elle, en attrapant la main de son époux au dessus de la table. « votre père et moi.. nous allons avoir un bébé. »  
— « quoi ? » s'exclama Naruto, surexcité.  
— « vous allez avoir une petite soeur ou un petit frère. » annonça fièrement Shikaku.  
— « ah. » lâcha simplement Shikamaru, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

D'un même mouvement, les deux adultes se tournèrent vers le petit brun, qui jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette.

— « tu n'aimes pas cette idée, Shikamaru ? » demanda le père du garçon.  
— « bah.. je ne sais pas. » souffla-t-il. « mais j'aurais préféré un chien. maintenant, est-ce que je peux manger ? »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Yoshino, alors qu'elle donnait l'autorisation aux garçons de commencer le repas. Naruto et Shikamaru feraient de très bons grands-frères, elle en était sûre.


End file.
